Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each server handles various operations and requires a certain level of storage capacity to handle these operations. Some of these operations are critical and may be vulnerable to system failures. Critical server systems typically employ redundant topologies and may require enhanced or various storage capabilities.
However, for a conventional server system to simultaneously support various storage capabilities (e.g., hard disk drives (HDDs) and solid state drives (SSDs)), large board spaces and cable routing areas in a server and/or storage system are needed. Thus, there is a need to provide a solution for flexible HDD and SSD support within limited board spaces and cable routing areas in a server system.